Many pieces of electrical equipment are provided with an electrical connection device, consisting of two separate pieces, a stationary block and a movable block. The stationary block is permanently affixed to the chassis, and internal wiring of the device or machine is connected to it. The movable block is connected to wiring supplying power at the site of installation, and joined to the fixed terminal block to supply power to the machine or device. Such connectors are often used in such applications as electric stoves and the like. Conventionally, the movable part is joined to the fixed part, and bolted to the chassis or mounting surface or to the stationary part. The bolts used may be removed to allow separation of the movable and stationary parts, for servicing the equipment.
It is, of course, necessary for clearance to be provided between electrically-live terminations and grounded or floating conductive members. Predetermined clearances must be provided between live terminations and the chassis or mounting screws, and a predetermined "creep" distance must be maintained along the surface of the connector device between live terminations and grounded or floating conductive portions.
In addition to the extra material necessary to provide these spacings and creep distances, installation and interconnection is a time consuming and difficult task, since the movable part is often joined to the stationary part in cramped locations, where there is barely sufficient room for the hands and tools of the installer.
The instant invention overcomes these and other deficiencies of the prior art.